Operating heavy equipment and vehicles in extremely cold weather conditions is often interrupted by an inability to start the vehicles because of the cold temperature draining the batteries. Typically construction workers or other personnel are required to start construction equipment or vehicles by "jumping" the battery, which results in equipment down time and inefficient work. Numerous devices have been described for heating vehicle batteries including the following:
Allison, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,489 which discloses a battery thermal chamber heated and cooled by air flowing through the chamber.
Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,116 discloses a vehicle preheating system with preheating devices arranged on key components of the vehicle including the battery with a timer control. This invention is useful for its stated purposes however it does not provide a heating system which has a base heating level which is selectively increased at a set time before the contemplated vehicle starting time.
Wightman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,692 discloses a battery warmer which includes a positive temperature coefficient element.
Mikaila, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,938 which discloses an arctic vehicle battery heater.
Miyahara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,737 discloses a secondary battery charger and heater.
Edlund, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,855 discloses a combination battery charger motor heater and passenger compartment heater.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been an invention as the present which includes numerous heating elements wrapped around a vehicle and/or heavy equipment battery and further wherein the heater elements are energized by a power supply and which heating elements are maintained at a base heating level and which heating level is increased at a set time to coincide with the use of the battery at early morning hours or at any other desired time. The use of the present invention provides an efficient use of the power necessary to warm the battery which is provided by the dual heating level system. The present system also increases the life of batteries and increases the efficiency of work personnel required to use heavy equipment in cold climates.